Green Universe ARC 7 GUN Recruitment
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Gamma has been located and Shadow has green despatched to recruit him into G.U.N. However Neo Dr. Eggman in a fit of insane rage sends his brother's most powerful Badnik after Gamma for total destruction!
1. Chapter 1

Note: this ARC takes place during the early events of Green Battle Episode 7

Green Universe ARC 7

G.U.N Recruitment Part 1: The mission Briefings?!

Shadow leaned his legs against an armrest as he listened to Commander Abraham Tower, the leader of G.U.N. In two months a lot had happened on planet Mobius, and only a day ago Shadow and Rouge helped Sonic and the Freedom Fighters against the Neo Eggman Empire. G.U.N sent the Freedom Fighters help, because they learned of a massive cannon that Neo Dr. Eggman planned to fire and destroy everything in New Megaopolis which would've included him and his Dark Egg Legion troops. G.U.N learned about the existence of the laser cannon, because Team Chaotix destroyed the communications relay of New Megaopolis, which also doubled as a massive jamming device for global communications for everyone except the Neo Eggman Empire. Once it was destroyed, G.U.N finally got eyes in the skies of New Megaopolis.

With global communications restored, the United Federation was able to rally G.U.N forces for surgical strikes. They were still trying to figure out what happened to Commander Hugo Brass and the Paladin Squad that he attempted to rescue, but at least they were able to give tactical support for their valued allies the Freedom Fighters of New Mobotropolis.

Shadow respected Sonic at this point in life, and he allowed Sonic the right to finish Neo Dr. Eggman and get it over with. Shadow and Rouge were called in for an important mission regarding a rogue Badnik. Shortly before Commander Abraham Tower started, Green the Hedgehog and Nicolas the Holo-Lynx came in. They were also called in for the mission. "Now that everyone is here. I shall explain what you've been called here for. About a year ago, Dr. Oliver Eggman created an elite series of robots known as the E-100 Series robots. Chief among their ranks, is E-102 Gamma." The Commander said, as he gestured to the footage of Gamma, which was displayed on a big monitor along with photos. "Gamma went rogue however, and has taken a one man stand against both the Eggman Empire of his creator and the Neo Eggman Empire. It succeed in reprogramming half of its original team of Badniks, these Badniks were shut down and vanished after being reprogrammed." The Commander said, as photos were shown of the Badniks that were reprogrammed. "Gamma had no choice but to destroy the other members of its team that it couldn't reprogram, which included an upgraded version of the Badnik called Beta. Afterwards it helped Sonic become Super Sonic by giving him a Chaos Emerald, it disappeared after this." The Commander said as photos were shown of the robot seen in Station Square when Perfect Chaos attacked the city. "Ever since that day. Gamma has attempted to locate and reprogram the other E-100 Series robots, and destroy forces from both of the Eggman Empires. Gamma has helped other Freedom Fighter cells and G.U.N units off and on, but hasn't approached them directly. Gamma has been on its own for far too long, and is in need of manual repairs. We need you to find Gamma and it's reprogrammed teammates and get them back to G.U.N safely, and given Gamma's nature as a sentient A.I based robot its likely you'll have to reason with it in order for it to join." The Commander said as photos were shown of Freedom Fighters seeing robots getting blasted and Gamma damaged.

"Thank you for bringing me in for this mission sir. I've worked hard on Badnik repurposing before, and I think this gives us a chance in order to put it to the test." Green said, as he looked over the mission briefing and reports.

"You'll all be leaving in minutes for the last known location of Gamma. Reports claim he was seen somewhere in the White Acropolis." The Commander said.

"We'll be leaving shortly." Green said as he and Nicolas got ready.

"If it's all the same. I'll recruit Gamma myself. My team can locate the other robots, once I've found Gamma." Shadow said, in a shallow tone.

Rouge could tell something was up with Shadow. She didn't know what it was, but she knew Shadow wasn't completely together. You see not too long ago Shadow helped destroy a Metal Sonic robot from the Neo Eggman Empire, and felt like he was powerless in his attempts to make a living weapon a person. He wanted to save Gamma, and prove to himself that he can rescue another living weapon.

Meanwhile back in New Megaopolis at the Egg Dome, Neo Dr. Eggman was briefing one of the most powerful Badniks he had on a mission. And this robot was none other, than E-123 Omega! This robot was the results of the top secret Project Omega program, and Neo Dr. Eggman had kept the robot at his capital for a long time. He stole the robot from his half-brother Oliver way back in the Chaos Crisis which happened within the month of his return. "You shall destroy Gamma, and end that rogue once and for all!" Neo Dr. Eggman said.

"I refuse." Omega said.

"What?! You haven't even been online for 24 hours! You can't possibly go rogue!" Neo Dr. Eggman said with great anger.

"Exactly. You stole me from my creator, who created me to destroy Sonic! Why isn't my mission to destroy Sonic?!" the robot asked in a very strong tone.

"For three reasons! One because the Rodent is mine! Two because I'm the Neo Egg Emperor and make the rules! And three! Because I'll lock you up in storage for another decade unless you obey my commands!" Neo Dr. Eggman ordered as he was nose to nose with Omega.

"Your argument is logical. But know that as soon as I've destroyed Gamma, I shall hunt down Sonic myself." Omega said, as he went to the balcony of the Egg Dome.

Neo Dr. Eggman and Snively walked toward the balcony, and watched Omega use his powerful engines to fly off. "Are you certain that you want to waste using Omega to destroy Gamma?" Snively asked his insane uncle.

"Omega is more powerful than all of the Badnik Hordes put together! He'll complete his mission with ease, and finally put my mind at ease concerning Gamma since it chased Theta into the sewers of Old Robotropolis!" Neo Dr. Eggman said with glee, he largely ignored most of what Snively said.

"But of course sir. Lien-Da reports that the Dark Egg Legion has engaged the Freedom Fighters." Snively said, he was patiently putting up with his uncle's madness.

"Excellent Snively! Ready my Egg Tarantula!" Neo Dr. Eggman said with excitement. He grinned evilly, because he was ready for his final showdown with Sonic.

What a start. Can Shadow and his team rescue Gamma and the other robots in time, or will Omega beat them to the punch?! Find out in the next and final chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

G.U.N Recruitment Part 2: Rest in peace Gamma

Shadow and his team rode in a helicopter in order to reach the White Acropolis. Once they arrived, Shadow jumped out of the helicopter and used his hover shoes in order to glide down, he soon safely landed. Green and Nicolas watched as Shadow went looking for Gamma, within minutes Shadow found the robot and Gamma was convinced to join the ranks of G.U.N but only if they recovered Delta and Epsilon. Thanks to Gamma, Green was able to put his Warp Ring to good use for the mission.

"We'll get Epsilon first, since he's on Angel Island." Green said as he got close to Gamma.

"Green. It is nice to see you again." Gamma said as the hedgehog came toward his old robot friend.

"I agree. It has been far too long since we last met." Green said as he took out his Warp Ring. Gamma touched it with his robotic hand, and then a portal to the Red Mountain appeared. Shadow and his team went through the Warp Ring, and suddenly appeared at Red Mountain at a hidden cave.

"Amazing. Your Warp Ring is surely handy." Shadow said, he didn't know entirely how Warp Rings worked.

"And we're not far from Epsilon." Nicolas said.

"Let's use my Warp Ring and get his body to my workshop at G.U.N on the double!" Green said as he dashed toward the deactivated robot. Within seconds Epsilon was sent into Green's workshop, and the robot was safe.

"Now we must locate Delta." Gamma said.

"Right, but first we need to head back and pick up Rouge." Green said as the team headed back to the White Acropolis.

Within minutes they arrived and located Rouge, and she was glad to head that they safely located Epsilon. "At this rate, Gamma will be working with us in no time." Rouge said.

"Don't count your Flicky before they've hatch." Gamma cautioned her.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't count the riches before the heist and such." Rouge said sarcastically, as she got ready to join the team.

But then out of the blue, a tall robot came bursting through trees. It was tall, and ready for destruction. "Oh no! Rouge! Get everyone out of here!" Green shouted.

"That's one big Badnik." She said, she didn't hear Green.

"I am E-123 Omega! I am the most powerful of the Badniks. And I'll destroy the rogue known as E-102 Gamma!" Omega said as he targeted the robot.

"Not while I have breath in my body!" Shadow said as he punched and kicked Omega, which sent the robot falling over.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. You're stronger than Sonic. A worthy test of my might!" Omega said as he punched Shadow.

"Shadow!" Green said.

"Rouge and I can handle it. Find Delta and get Gamma to safety!" Shadow said, it was clear he was serious with his tone.

"Alright." Green said with a nod, he then had Gamma use his Warp Ring. The two went through and landed at Windy Valley. "Let's close the Warp Ring before anything else happens." Green said as he tried reaching for his Warp Ring, but then two robotic clawed hands gripped the Warp Ring from the other side of the portal as it was closing. Then the hands forced the Warp Ring to open, and Omega came through.

"You shall be annihilated!" Omega said as he jumped through, and punched Green. Green had never felt such power from a single punch from one of Dr. Oliver Eggman's creations, and now he understood why the doctor spent so long perfecting Omega.

(I understand now. He meant for Omega to be the end all Badnik. I hope that we can stop him, regardless of who's using him.) Green thought to himself as he got to work.

"Green. Rescue Delta. I'll escape!" Gamma said.

Shadow came through, and used a Spin Attack against Omega. "I won't allow Gamma to die! Gamma now's your chance!" Shadow said.

"Thank you." Gamma said as he ran and flew away.

Green and Nicolas were fast, and used the Warp Ring in order to get Delta's body to the safety of the workshop. "Delta is safe." Nicolas said.

"Good. Now we need to save Gamma and stop Omega." Green said.

"Green, I've been scanning Omega. He's using a powerful Chaos Drive as a power source, and he is physically stronger than you. We will need a Power Ring." Nicolas said.

"Make one for me while I team up with Shadow." Green said.

Then all of a sudden Shadow landed in front of them, and made a crater. "Omega shot me from his cannon. He and Gamma are heading for the remains of the Egg Carrier." Shadow said.

(To think after an entire year….. We haven't done a thing to get those remains cleared.) Green thought to himself as he helped Shadow up, the two then used Chaos Control from the Yellow Chaos Emerald, in order to get close to Gamma's location.

Gamma and Omega had a communication chat between each other as they were going through a cat and mouse scenario. "E-102 Gamma, I have looked into the information on you from the EggNets. You're smaller than me, but faster. Your hover-link is quiet and poor for distance, you're ideal for stealth but you don't have significant firepower." Omega said to Gamma, as he looked for him around the surface of the Egg Carrier, they were close to the area where Beta was destroyed.

"E-123 Omega. I have also research you. You are the result of Project Omega, which is the attempt to create a perfect robot that can destroy Sonic and Green. Your engines are louder but can travel further. You're physically stronger, and carry far more weapons than any other Badniks including Metal Sonic. You're ideal for frontal attacks. However while you were made for infantry and heavy duty attacks…" Gamma said, he then fired off several strong shots which dented Omega's armor. "…I was designed to be an assassin." Gamma said as he glared down at Omega.

"You've made your point. But you have foolishly revealed yourself, and you're outdated brother." Omega said.

"Indeed… The resistance forces across the world deserve better. And you deserve a soul like me." Gamma said.

"We're robots. We have no need for hearts or souls." Omega said.

"But robots like us do. And I can give you the gift I've had for a year." Gamma said.

"I'll give you a glorious death next to what remains of Beta. It'll be glorious." Omega said.

"I wish for most of me to be intact. And to hold Beta's hand…" Gamma said.

"You'll have a great death." Omega said, he then said. "All systems armed and ready." Omega said as he turned one hand into a laser cannon, and got ready to rip out the Mobini with the other hand.

"Memory upload complete. Free will algorithm has been transferred." Gamma said, as he gave part of his programming to Omega.

Then Omega ripped out the Flicky powering Gamma, and then used his other hand that blasted a huge hole in Gamma. Gamma was active long enough to see the Flicky fly away happily. "Go now… You're free… Join your family…. And thanks for your gift…" Gamma said, he then collapsed next to the remains of Beta and exploded, but the bulk of his body was intact.

Green and Shadow realized that they were too late by the time they arrived on the Egg Carrier. "No!" they cried out. The Flicky powering Gamma came flying around Green, the bird chirped and was happy.

The two hedgehogs followed the bird, and saw the flaming remains of Gamma, and Gamma was gone. "Virus has been detected!" Omega said. Then it sounded almost like Gamma's voice came from Omega. "Not a virus brother, but a gift. A gift of free will." Gamma's voice said.

"Gamma? What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"I uploaded part of the algorithm that gave me a free will into Omega. And now Omega has the same gift as I, and although Gamma will vanish. His mission can live on in Omega." Gamma's voice said. "What… Is this feeling?" Omega said, he then looked down at Gamma, and felt ashamed and horrified at what he had done.

"Gamma… In your final moments….. You gave a gift to your brother…" Green said.

"I don't understand….. I use to enjoy destroying things and targeting things….. But now the idea makes me shiver….. I feel like my potential has been wasted as a creation…. What can I possibly do now?" Omega said as he wondered what to do.

"Do what Gamma would've done; and join G.U.N and make a real difference." Shadow suggested.

"Yes! I shall stand against the doctor for making me waste my potential! He'll be destroyed, I shall have vengeance against them all!" Omega said.

Later on Omega made a grave marker for Beta and Gamma, and agreed to join the team. Green let Rouge, Nicolas and Shadow take Omega back to the helicopter. He then took a moment and stood close to the flaming remains of Gamma. "Gamma….. I'll never forget you….. You've brought joy and happiness to so many lives….. And now you've given Omega your free will gift and let Lily the Flicky have her brother back…. Thank you…. For everything…" Green said as he cried, he noticed that Gamma held on to the left hand of Beta which was one of the few remaining pieces of Beta.

Later on at G.U.N HQ, Shadow and his team took a break. And Green was glad to hear that earlier today, Neo Dr. Eggman was defeated and Snively claimed that the Neo Eggman Empire was no more. Green suspected that given Snively's history, that something might happen. Shadow took it hard that Gamma was gone, he felt unable to accept the fact another living weapon died under his watch while he was trying to do something right. Green and Hope comforted Shadow, and Green told them that he would have to leave back for South Island soon. Nicolas had scanned the two deactivated robots, and found it interested that someone had apparently located Epsilon and attempted to give him a Ring based power source.

Green and Nicolas wished Rouge, Hope and Shadow farewell, and told them that they'd say hi for them when he met up with Emerl again. Green had a feeling that in a month, something very huge was coming and that the Time of Miracles was coming.

Later on Angel Island

"Madam. Something has moved the robot we found." A Gizoid robot said.

"What? I thought we were the only people on the island. Who could've possibly found that robot?" a Mobian pika said.

"I don't know. Though some evidence suggests another robot and some Mobians used a Warp Ring." The little hovering Gizoid said.

"Oh dash it all. I guess we'll have to stay alert, and hope whoever came by here is friendly." The pika said.

Rest in peace Gamma… Your memory will live on forever, and your brothers shall be part of your legacy. That was quite a mission, and to think the Neo Eggman Empire has been defeated! Or has it? And who is the Gizoid and pika that are living on Angel Island? Find out these and other questions in the final episode of Green Battle and the next Green Universe is a story you don't wanna miss!


End file.
